The Story of a Girl and her Vase
by MusicalGeek12
Summary: Emma is a good student, so why can't she get the hang of this pottery thing? When things aren't looking great for her, a chat with Newt manages to change things for the better. Fluffy AU.


I was sat with my back against the door to the kiln room, had been for about 15 minutes, and had never felt more mad at myself. Half my grade. Half my grade was gone because I left the stupid bowl in the kiln for too long. It exploded. Just like my life seems to be doing recently.

I shouldn't even let it get to me this much. I had been crying for a good 15 minutes and the tears just kept coming.

Why am I such a failure?

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed into my hands, just as someone walked around the corner.

"You alright there, Emma?"

Seriously? Anyone but Newt right now. I can't deal with this.

"Just fine, Newt. Peachy."

"Really?" he says, sitting down beside me, "because it looks like you're having a bit of a breakdown right now?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. My grade is ruined and my life is over, but perfectly fine", I honestly didn't think that my tone could become much more bitter or sarcastic and I knew I shouldn't take it out on Newt but he was the only one around.

"My parents are going to scream at me, I could get kicked off the course, I'm not going to be able to get the right grades to go to university, all because I'm such a complete an utter idiot!" The tears were coming back now but I couldn't manage to stop shouting. "All I had to do was turn the kiln off at 3.15 but no, I can't even manage to do that! Because apparently being set ten million essays and pieces of work for coursework just isn't enough! No! Now I have to redo this as well!"

I break off and try to calm myself down, breathing in and out, in an attempt to stop the tears and to stop making even more of a fool of myself in front of Newt.

Newt… I forgot he was there. He just saw me break down. Shit.

I slowly turn my head to look at him, colour flushing my cheeks. "Ummm sorry you had to see that" I stammer out.

"No problem, it seemed like you just needed a rant" he smiled at me, damn that boy looking so adorable. "I'm always here if you need to chat, Emma" he smiled at me again.

Heat rose in my face and I had to look away to try and prevent him from seeing my reaction. I hated how much that boy affected me but I couldn't help it, we met last year when we both took the same art course and just ended up being really good friends. Of course, me being me, along the way I managed to fall for him but he only likes me as a friend.

I felt his hand take mine and my head shot up in surprise. Unfortunately that also led to me cricking my neck.

"Ah!" I shrieked, the hand not being held by Newt grabbing the back of my neck because apparently that helps.

"Shit, Emma, are you okay?" Newt said, pulling me towards him and trying to look at me properly.

"Yeah" I managed; my eyes squeezed shut "just great."

Newt's free hand moved to the back of my neck, batting mine out of the way as he gently massaged the area I twinged by moving so quickly.

"Today just really isn't your day is it?" he chuckled.

"Really?" wow, I'm getting more sarcastic by the minute "what on earth gave you that impression?"

He laughed and moved his hand off of my neck, but kept holding my other hand (something I had noticed and did not intend to end any time soon). "I can help you get another bowl sorted if you want? I've practically finished by vase".

Of course he has, because he's amazing at everything.

"No, that's fine. I'll manage to get it done on my own."

He scoffed. He just scoffed at me…

"Emma. I know we've only been friends more a little over a year but you're not that proud that you won't ask for help?"

It was my turn to scoff.

"You don't even have to ask for help" he continued, "I'm offering to help you. I want to help you."

Something about his tone made me turn to look at him, and I really wished I hadn't. There was this fire and passion in his eyes that I had never really seen before. It was so intense. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Look, Newt..." I began, "it's lovely that you want to help me and all but-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because his free hand (free hand, yep he was still holding one of my hands) was covering my mouth.

I glared at him but he just laughed. Laughed. At me. It's just rude. He should be scared of me, 5ft 3inches worth of sarcasm and glares.

"I don't mind, I've got plenty of time to kill whilst I wait for my coursework drafts back" he smiled at me, "and it'll give us more time to spend together."

I blushed again, I really need to stop with this blushing nonsense.

I tried to speak but his hand was still covering my mouth so all that came up was something similar to a grumble. I scowled at him.

He laughed again and took his hand away, reaching into a pocket and taking out a tissue which he proceeded to use to wipe the remaining tears off my face.

"I know you don't like to except help and I know it irritates you that it has to come from me, but please let me do this for you. You can make the bowl, you can put it in the kiln, you can do everything. I'll just be around to make sure nothing goes too wrong again."

He let go of my hand and stood up.

"Then you can help me paint the vase, if it'll make you feel better. You know I'm awful at painting."

"You're not awful at anything though, Newt. You're the best in our class" I say quietly.

He crouches down in front of me, "is that really what this is all about? That's why you don't want my help?"

I nod, staring at a spot a good three feet to his right.

His hand turns my face to look at him, "Emma Troth" his voice sounds stern, ah crap. "The only reason I have been working my ass off on this course all year is because it's so bloody hard to stay ahead of you."

I roll my eyes at that.

"Seriously, you wouldn't notice me if I wasn't fighting you to stay at the top."

"Fighting me to stay at the top? I'm barely passing this class" my voice trails off as I feel tears begin to swim in my eyes again.

"You're not though" Newt's hands go to either side of my face and he forces me to look at him. "You're so much better than you think. You're so much better than everyone in this class and if the teachers can't see that then they're idiots."

"So you admit it? The teachers don't think I'm better than everyone in this class?" I smirk at him.

"That's not what I mean, Emma, and you know it. The teachers know you have potential, but you're too scared to push yourself."

"So you tell me I'm great then that I'm not working hard enough?" I snap at him. I'll admit, I didn't mean to snap but that stung.

"No, no I didn't mean that. Shit, sorry, right, words" I have to admit it's kind of cute watching him stumble over his sentences. "You work harder than anyone I know, you do so much for your coursework and essays but with some simple things you could push your mark up by so much. Please, just let me work with you and I know you can do it."

"I don't want your help, Newt. I'm used to getting everything done on my own."

"I know you are, just let me help you make a vase. It'll boost your grade and I know you have the ability."

"Newt…"

"Do this, please, for me."

For me. He had to say that didn't he.

I grit my teeth. "Fine."

A smile lights up his face and I honestly think he's never looked more attractive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" he keeps repeating himself as he pulls me in for a hug. My stomach does another couple more flips.

He finally pulls away, but stays quite close. My breath hitches as I realise his face is a matter of inches away from mine. Does he mean to be this close to me?

"It's lucky we're quite good friends isn't it? If we're going to be spending so much time together" he whispers.

I don't trust my voice so I just nod.

"I care about you, a lot. More than I should since we're just really good friends…"

Another stomach flip, this boy is going to be the death of me.

"and I feel like really good friends shouldn't keep any secrets from each other…"

Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"and even if it's just helping you make a vase, I want to spend more time with you…"

Is he leaning in? I think he might be leaning in.

"if you want me to stop" he whispers, "just tell me."

I can feel his breath on my lips. Oh my God! My breath hitches again.

"I don't want you to stop" I just about manage to say.

His lips crash onto mine and his hand wraps round the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

Oh my God, this is happening, this is actually happening. I feel like jumping up and down I'm so happy! Oh wait, crap, Emma kiss back you fool!

I kiss him back and feel him smile against my lips. This is actually happening. I feel like a child at Christmas.

After a couple of seconds he pulls back. "So if you hadn't guessed, I sort of really like you, Emma." He stands up. "And I'd really like for you to be my girlfriend, if you'll have me."

He holds his hand out for me and I take it, letting him pull me up.

"Of course I'll have you, you idiot."

I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, unfortunately our height differences means I'm now on my tiptoes. "I really like you too."

He gives me another grin and captures my lips once more, his arms going round my waist making it slightly easier for me to stay on my toes.

I still can't believe this is happening.

I feel his tongue tentatively touch my lower lip, asking me to open my mouth for him. I willingly do so and he deepens the kiss, pulling me even closer which I didn't know was possible.

I am so very, very glad he found me today. Even if I did scream at him afterwards. SO very happy he found he was the one to find me when I was stressing about my bowl exploding in the kiln.

The kiln.

I remember where we are.

"Newt" I murmur, "we have to stop."

I get only a groan in response as he starts kissing my jawline.

"Newt, seriously, we're still in the art department."

I hear another groan but he's stopped kissing me. Sort of miss it now.

"I guess you're right."

Guesses I'm right? "I'm always right" I mock glare at him.

"I know, Em" he pulls back slightly and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

I take my arms from around his neck and wrap them round his torso, finally being able to stand on my feet completely again. His arms are still around my waist but a bit more loosely now.

"So… do you feel like giving a vase a shot now?" he laughs as I gently hit his arm.

"Shut up."

"Sorry, I'm sorry" he's still laughing.

"Shut up" I go to pull away but he hugs me tighter.

"I am sorry, we'll try and get the vase done tomorrow."

I think it over, "eugh, fine."

He grins and gives me a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't" stupid smug grin on his face.

"No, I don't" I smile up at him.

We break apart and he takes my hand.

"Come on, you've had enough stress for one day. We'll go for pizza or something."

I cast him a suspicious look, "is this you trying to ask me on a date?"

He grins sheepishly, "maybe".

I give him a peck on the lips and smile up at him, "okay, but you're paying."

"I can handle that."


End file.
